La Lirio y El Narciso
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: Hay muchas leyendas que se cuentan por ahí. Esta es una de tantas que les he traído por aquí. Trata de un mundo mágico muy peculiar, en donde las plantas como humanos pueden habitar. Y en este universo un poco inusual; el amor no puede faltar. •Viñeta•
**Título:** La Lirio y El Narciso
 **Género:** Romance/poético  
 **Tipo:** Algo así como viñeta xD  
 **Palabras:** 1076  
 **Advertencia:** Ya saben, tal vez un poco de OoC. Y puede que haya confusión en la historia –lo cual, conmigo como redactora es creíble-. Y semi **AU** ( _ **A** lternative **U** niverse- **U** niverso **A** lternativo)_. Dejare otras aclaraciones en **Notas finales** para que no se pierdas mucho, créanme, es un **AU** que no creo que hayan leído jamás /  
 **Aclaraciones:** Los párrafos entre comillas («») y en _cursiva_ son el POV de Sasuke.

* * *

 **La Lirio y El Narciso.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Hay muchas leyendas que se cuentan por ahí.

Y esta es una de tantas que les he traído por aquí.

Trata de un mundo mágico muy peculiar, en donde las plantas como humanos pueden habitar.

Y en este universo poco inusual; el amor no puede faltar.

La historia se suscita en un jardín llamado Konohagakure, que tal como dice su nombre, las hojas lo aluden.

Ahí habitan muchas flores, desde las Sakuras, Amapolas, Orquídeas y Nelumbos.

Aunque una de las flores que protagonizan esta historia es el único Narciso que habita en Konoha.

Como su nombre lo dice este Narciso azul llamado Uchiha Sasuke era egocéntrico, ególatra, altanero y presumido. Siempre pensaba en él antes que nadie y no le importaba usar a quien sea en métodos poco convencionales, para terminar con sus fines personales.

Por otra parte tenemos al Lirio blanco; Hyûuga Hinata. Una flor pura e inocente que solo su torpeza podría superar su belleza. Ya que dicho capullo por extraño que parezca al avergonzarse del blanco cambiaba al colorado.

Estas dos plantas, como podrán ver son muy diferentes como hermosas a la vez. Y aunque ustedes no lo puedan creer, su amor ''floreció'' de una manera insólita a las que alguna vez han llegado a saber…

El Narciso como en un día cualquiera se encontraba en un plantío de entrenamiento junto a sus compañeros: la Sakura y el Amapola naranja. Trataban de practicar nuevos justsus, sin embargo las peleas entre el primero y ultimo impedían dicho fin.

El ambiente se calentó haciendo que los oponentes utilizaran sus habilidades más letales, el Amapola con su Nejibana * y el Narciso su Chika*.

Ambos poderes se impactaron, naranja y azul se mezclaron.

Nada bueno salió de eso, solo tallos rotos y pétalos mal puestos.

Ambas flores terminaron en el vivero*, recibiendo tanto atención medica como regaños del Hanakage* por su comportamiento inmaduro y tonto.

Después de darles un ultimátum y sanción, la Godaime se retiró y dejo a la Sakura al cuidado de ellos.

No obstante, por más que quería darse abasto la rosada no podía con todo. Así que pidió ayuda a su amiga la Orquídea amarilla, la cual gustosamente acepto. El problema fue que; las dos querían cuidar al Narciso, y tanto fue su aquelarre que tuvo que regresar la Godaime.

Al final la Hanakage decidió quien debía cuidar de a quien, mandando a la Sakura con el Amapola y para sorpresa de todos mandado a traer a otra flor para el capullo azul, claro que, nadie se dio cuenta que este la había influenciado con su Sharinhana*.

Y si, esa resulto ser nuestro pequeño Lirio.

Aunque al principio el Narciso se resistía a creer que se había enamorado, pronto se rindió a este sentimiento que creía olvidado.

Nuestro principiante en el romance, al no tener más ideas de como retener a su amor, decidió seguir fingiendo agonía en la cama. Y, como la Lirio era muy despistada creyó esa mentira tan descarada.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que el Narciso se hartó. Y cuando ella le estaba acomodando la almohada sin reparo le beso:

 _«— ¡¿E-eh?! U-chiha-san… ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!—Me pregunto más roja que un tomate._

— _No es obvio, fue un beso—Mi tono burlesco se hizo notar._

— _¡Lo sé!—Exclamo. —L-lo q-ue quie-ro s-saber es…—Comenzaba a balbuciera jugando con sus pulgares con la vista hacia el suelo—¿P-por qué usted…me beso?—Dijo lo último casi en susurro._

 _Entonces aproveche su distracción para tomarle por el mentó acercándola a mí y decirle:_

— _Porque se me dio la gana—Y al segundo uní de nuevo nuestros labios en un beso más largo que por la sorpresa la hizo abrir la boca y puede introducir mi lengua haciendo el beso más intenso—Es más…—Comente separándome un poco de ella para recuperar el aliento—Me da la gana que esa boca sea solo mía—Termine mirando sus ojos perlados un poco cristalinos por la acción anterior y abiertos de asombros por dicha declaración._

— _Yo…usted…no puede hacer eso. —Su asombro parecía no querer menguar._

— _Claro que puedo, —Afirme altanero—mira como lo hago—Y de nuevo asalte sus preciados labios._

 _Al terminar nuestra mini-sección de besos me di cuenta de algo desconcertante:_

— _Dulce—jadié ante lo dicho—Tu boca es lo único dulce que tolerare por el resto de mi vida—Sentencie.»_

La chica ante lo dicho solo puedo volver hervir de vergüenza, no pudiendo con tanto carmesí en su organismo solo atino a caer inconsciente en brazos de su nuevo 'amante'.

Al siguiente día ambos fueron dados de alta, pues el Narciso ya no tenía que fingir su malestar y como se lo imaginaran, la Lirio por su desmayo tuvo que quedarse una noche más.

Todo Konohagakure está sorprendido con la noticia de que el Narciso azul y la Lirio blanco eran pareja.

Nadie podía creer el cómo se dieron los hechos ni estaban conformes con lo que les decían ellos. Pues con astucia y recato los enamorados escondían su historia para no perder el encanto.

A los que no les gusto para nada la idea fue al líder del clan de los Lirios: Hyûuga Hiashi. Quien en más de una ocasión trato de arrancar de raíz al Narciso para después quemarle. A este propósito se le sumaba el líder de la rama secundaria de dicho clan: Hyûuga Neji, quien más que asesinarlo quería torturarlo por resto de su vida por atreverse a mancillar a su pequeña protegida.

Empero, no pudiendo hacer nada de eso, (siendo impedidos por la Lirio) no les quedo mas que aceptar su relación a regaña dientes.

Por otro lado estaban las fanaticas del azulado, aunque no fue tanto escándalo como el anterior ya que el capullo las amenazo con la muerte.

De ahí solo quedaban sus amigos cercanos, entre ellos la Sakura, que de este llevaba diez años enamorado . Para sorpresa del mismo mundo ella no hizo nada más que darles buenos deseos y él por una vez en su vida pensó que no era tan molesta.

Ya sin ningún impedimento, las dos flores vivieron su romance por un largo tiempo. Llegando a tener hijos mestizos con pétalos blancos y azules de una nueva especia llamados _Narcirios*_ pero claro, bajo el clan Uchiha.

Como verán, esta historia no creo que la vayan a escuchar/leer de nadie más.

Pues pocas personas en este planeta tienen una mente tan extraviada como su servidora; la narradora.

...

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Como verán esta viñeta tiene una temática muy peculiar, por eso les haré unas aclaraciones para que no se confundan más (siempre que acabo de escribir algo en formato poesía, todo lo que escribo suena a lírica Dx):

•Adapte todo el Narutovers a un mundo de plantas y eso.

•Cambie 'aldea' por jardín, pero como el nombre me pareció que no afectaba la narración, lo deje.

•También cambia los 'campos de entrenamientos' por 'plantíos de entrenamiento'.

•Y de igual forma cambien 'hospital' por 'vivero'.

De igual manera cambie los justus;

El clásico 'Rasengan' 螺旋丸 que significa [Esfera espiral] lo cambie a de Naruto, 螺旋花 (Nejibana) 「Espiral de flores」

El 'Chidori' 千鳥 que significa [Millar de pájaros] lo cambie por 千花 (Sen hana o Chika) 「Millar de flores」.

También cambie el nombre del 'Hokage' 火影 [Sombra de fuego] por 花影 'Hanakage' 「Sombra de flor」.

Igual paso con el doujutsu, cambie el Sharingam 写輪眼「Ojo copiador giratoria」por写 輪 花 (Sharinhana) 「Flor rodante copiadora」.

Sus kanjis son los mismos, solo le adapte el kanji 花 ''Hana'' (Flor) y le quite el que sobraba.

En cuento a los nombres, quedarían así:

Sasuke= Narciso azul: Según el idioma de las flores representa el egocentrismo egolatría, orgullo y otras cosas que sabemos que Sasuki es ;)

Hinata= Lirios blanca: Representa bondad, pureza e inocencia.

Naruto= Amapola naranja: Simboliza el reposo, la tranquilidad y el consuelo. Sí, es una burla a la personalidad de Naruto xD) es que para mí le quedaba la Amapola para él, pero pos…el significado no se deja ser :/ ]

Sakura= Sakura: La verdad no me quebré tanto el coco con ella, así que tiene esa flor por llamarse igual :v

Ino: Orquídea amaría: Simboliza sensualidad, erotismo y pasión.

Y por último…

 _»Narcirio«_ es la combinación de **Narci** so y Li **rio**.

Si, lo sé. Todo eso parece una fumada o algo parecido. Y quiero aclarar que no, no estaba drogada cuando hice esto...está haciendo mi tarea de probabilidad y estadística xD.

Me esforcé para adaptar lo más posible todo el Narutovers, espero que haya quedado bien, que no se me haya escapado nada y que le pudieran entender.

Me gusta mucho el lenguaje de las flores y con eso que se acercaba el día de las madre vi muchas flores en las calles, de la nada me puede a cuestionar _'Si los personajes de Naruto fueran flores, ¿qué flores seria?'_ y ahí comenzó todo xD [sip, me hago cuestionamientos muy raros :$].

Las semanas que viene me iré a dos concursos nacionales y lo que queda de esta estere ocupada por lo mismo. Así que no creo poder subir algo en ese lapsos Dx

Así que...

...Hasta pronto..

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


End file.
